Revenge
by The.Clown.That.Smiles
Summary: Edgar made a mistake, and Sam has to pay for it.


I don't own The Lost Boys

This is still in the middle of being checked through, as my other works I have published are.

Also, I'm thinking of making this into a full fic, but I'm not sure yet, as I am already doing a fic with Marko and Sam.

* * *

The house was in complete chaos. Furniture broken, windows smashed, things knocked over, the place was completely wrecked. All in all, the house was a mess. No one had noticed Sam slip out of the bedroom. Edgar and Alan had been watching the vampire child, who was behind Star's back, with a fearful interest. Sam had been standing behind them and he took it as a chance to leave. Star, who had been keeping Laddie tight behind her, looked towards him and nodded her head slightly. Be careful, was what her eyes had said.

Loud crashes and snarls came from the kitchen making Sam freeze on the stairs. It was Michael! Gripping the banister, trying his hardest to concentrate, Sam thought about who they had killed so far. With adrenaline in his system and fear in his mind, Sam found it hard to think. He could remember the frogs staking the one vampire back at the cave, because that was what had made them come to the house. Bringing his fingers to his temples, Sam tried to think who else they had killed. The snarls got louder, distracting him for a second. Death by stereo! He had killed the one vampire with a bow and arrow, blasting him straight into the stereo, until he blew apart. Then there was the one the frogs killed, the twister sister they had called him. Sam remembered seeing three vampires fly towards the house. There was one left, it was the one who had been flying in front of the other two, the one who was all dressed in black. Sam ran down the stairs and peered into the kitchen.

Eyes widened as he saw what position his brother was in. Pinned up against the refrigerator, the figure in black had his hands around Michael's throat. It was the first time Sam had seen Michael look like the others, and it was a sight he hoped he wouldn't see again. Something grabbed the back of Sam's shirt when he made a move towards his brother. He froze as a stone cold hand was placed firmly over his mouth, whilst an arm came around his throat. His feet dragged across the floor, when he was pulled backwards, the arm tightening on him, making him give a gasp that was muffled into the hand. The smell that hit Sam's nostrils made him give a choked gag, but fear came as well. His heart pounded furiously in his chest. The smell wasn't any smell; it was the smell of a vampire. It wasn't coming from the dead vampire that was lying on the floor in pieces; this smell was coming from the person who had Sam in their grip.

Listening hard, concentrating, the snarls still remained in the kitchen. Two vampires were in there, one his brother. The person who had Sam in their grip was not the vampire dressed in black. He knew vampires moved fast, but Sam knew if it were the vampire in black, he would have seen his brother come in after him. No, they were still in the kitchen, this was another vampire. The olive skinned vampire was dead on the floor, Sam could see that. The twister sister had been melted to bones in the bath tub full of holy water. That meant it could only be one. Sam didn't want to believe it. The arm loosened around his throat when they came to a stop in the sitting room, covering them in near darkness. Fear rushed through Sam's veins, his heart beat louder in his chest, threatening to break out, as he was pulled backwards even more. Fear was beginning to take control of Sam and it wasn't a good thing. Fear prevented one's self from doing something, fear got in the way of concentration and of completing a task. Sam tried his hardest to push it away, but it was proving difficult, even more so, when lips came to his ears. Their breath on his neck sent shivers down Sam's spine. He gagged even more when the smell of death hit him again.

''I can smell your fear Sam.'' The hand was removed from his mouth. ''Predators love that.''

Sam was let go. He didn't move for a second. He could feel the vampire behind him. Turning around slowly, Sam's eyes widened. He had to squint in the dark, but there was no mistaking what it was. It was the vampire Edgar had staked back at their lair. Only he wasn't dead, not like they planned him to be. Taking a step back, Sam's hand went to his jeans pocket, his eyes trained on the vampire. The vampire moved towards him, his eyes locking onto Sam's terrified ones. His movements were slow, his face blank as Sam stared deep into his eyes. His shadow danced across the wall as he moved closer and closer towards Sam. The wind hit the windows, the remaining flames in the open fire, crackled and hissed, giving the scene more of a creepy factor. Sam felt like he was stuck in a nightmare, or a horror movie. With lightening speed, the object was removed from Sam's hand. The vampires hit him hard across the face so Sam went flying backwards across the room, straight towards the cabinet of liquor. The vampire was fast. Appearing behind him, he grabbed him, causing him to slam into the vampire's chest.

''Try that again Sam and I might not be so nice.''

Sam watched as the holy water from the water pistol was emptied onto the floor, before the plastic toy was thrown across the room. Hands went all over Sam's body, nails biting into flesh as a hand trailed up his arm. Where were Edgar and Alan? No doubt trying to get at the vampire child, or they were still watching him. Sam could see them start to argue about the boy, wondering why there was nothing about it in one of their comics. Michael, who was now fighting back at the guy dressed in black, hadn't noticed him and the vampire. He could see Michael in the kitchen, from the light, but if Edgar and Alan were to come downstairs they wouldn't see them. Sam read about them having excellent eyes sight, being able to see in the dark. Sam knew it would be an unwise thing to do if he were to shout for the frogs. The vampire would most likely snap his neck or by the time they had gotten down the stairs, feed off Sam. What was he to do? Let the vampire play his little sick game or attempt to fight?

A hand stopped at the back pocket of Sam's jeans.

''I've already been staked once and I can promise you, that, if you try to do it again, I'll bite all of your fingers off.''

The stake was thrown to the ground, and a foot repeatedly was brought down on it, until it became nothing but dust. How strong were vampires? Without thinking Sam ran out of the room, hearing the vampires footsteps move towards him. The wooden flooring creaked as those footsteps got closer. The vampire was taking his time, probably enjoying seeing Sam scared, enjoying his little game. Sam looked around in a panic. Grabbing an ornament off the small coffee table in the hall he threw it at the vampire. It hit his shoulder and fell to the floor. The vampire didn't seem to feel it; he still stalked towards Sam, his face deadly as they locked eyes once again. Sam glanced into the darkened sitting room and then looked all around him. Grabbing something else, as hard as Sam could, he threw it at the vampire; hope running threw him as it went straight for his head. The vampires hand shot out and Sam's eyes widened more as the hand grabbed the object. It shattered to pieces as it was thrown to the floor.

The vampire grinned when Sam moved further back. No weapons, object getting thrown wasn't working, the blood sucker really was making sure nothing happened again.

''Sam, look what you and your friend did.''

Terror and revulsion came onto the teens face as the vampire unzipped his jacket. He could see where the stake had been. Blood coated his dirty, ripped, white t-shirt, the skin was ripped and torn, and Sam could see pieces of word sticking out of the wound. Sam resisted the urge to vomit as he stared at the gaping hole in the vampire's chest. Both, suddenly, stopped moving. Sam couldn't stop staring at the damage Edgar had done. Whoever was going to pay was going to pay greatly, and Sam could see himself being the person the vampire was going to take his revenge on.

''You can't win Michael...''

The voice from the kitchen was drowned out when Sam was thrown up against the wall, cold hands coming on either side of his face.

''Sam...Sam...Sam.'' The vampire shook his head, a small grin on his lips. ''There is no point in fighting.''

''If you're going to kill me stop talking and do it.''

The tremble in his voice, betrayed how confident Sam looked. Dying was the last thing the teen wanted, but hearing the vampire speak, being so up close against him, made Sam feel a fear he hadn't felt before. The smell of death was all around him; it suffocated him, made him gag even though he tried to hold it down. A shiver ran through him as the hands caressed his face. They were like ice, they were death. Those hands that were on Sam's face, running so gently over his skin, could kill him in an instant. Thinking of that increased the teens fear. Sam was just waiting for his pounding heart to rip out of his chest. The grin was still on the vampires face when Sam stared into his eyes. He knew what the blood sucker was doing. He was playing with him, building up his fear, probably enjoying it.

''What I want, Sam, is a little something from you.''

The vampire pressed himself closer up against Sam, his hands going to his hair, pulling at them tightly as he roughly tilted his head to the side. Realisation clicked in. A hand was removed from his hair and placed over his mouth when Sam began to struggle. His cries were pointless as it only made the hand press down harder on his mouth. Blue-green eyes changed a reddish-orange that seemed to look outraged as they stared intently into Sam's terrified ones. Dirty straight teeth, human teeth, were replaced with razor sharp fangs, and Sam found himself staring into them, despite not wanting to. Beads of sweat ran down his face when the vampire leaned towards him.

Grinning, he brought his lips to the teen's neck, making him freeze up. Jumping startled, Sam squeezed his eyes shut as the vampires tongue made contact with his skin. The vampire laughed and licked at Sam's neck, feeling the teen shake violently against him. Bringing his lips over the skin, the vampire sucked on it, his grin widening as Sam gagged and cried in protest. As the vampire was distracted Sam undid the bracelet on his wrist, a bracelet that was made out of dozens of pins. Snapping the bracelet in half, with shaky hands, his hand came to the back of the vampire's neck. The pins sliced into the skin and the vampire pulled away with a snarl.

Bringing his foot down hard on the vampires, Sam moved away from him when the grin vanished from the vampires face.

''Edgar, Alan! Help m...''

His words were cut off as the vampire collided into him, knocking them to the ground. Everything span as Sam looked around. His hand came to his head that was suddenly thumping in pain. Dizzy and feeling sick, Sam blinked as he looked up at the vampire on top of him. He didn't have a chance to shout out again and it seemed that the frogs hadn't heard him.

The hand came back to his mouth and this time the vampire didn't play with him again. Everything swirled, his heart pounded violently in his chest, his body shook as the vampire sunk his fangs into Sam's neck, one evil laugh leaving him. Pain, Sam suddenly felt excruciating pain. But then it suddenly disappeared. A different feeling came all together. Sam felt like he was on a high or he was drunk. It wasn't a nice feeling, he remembered the once when he had drunk three bottle of beer with Michael. The night had been spent with his head down the toilet...everything had spun. Sam felt like that, drunk and dizzy, like he was floating. It was a weird and horrible feeling but the pain had gone. The fear remained, he was going to die. Sam started silently saying goodbye to everyone, to not being able to celebrate with the frogs, to never being able to steal some of grandpa's weed, to never being able to flirt with a pretty girl at the beach, to not finding the batman no 14 he had been wanting for so long, to never seeing his mother again or having Nanook sitting on his bed at night. Sam was saying goodbye to everything, to things he had wanted to do, to things he would miss.

But the vampire pulled away from him. Sam just lay there; looking at the vampires bloodied face with unfocused eyes. The vampire was a slight blur.

''I told you Sam, I only wanted one thing from you. I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to give you the one thing you fear the most in your life.''

A grin lit up on the vampires face as Sam's cried out in terror. ''No, kill me, kill me.''

Picking Sam up, grin widening, the vampire shook his head. ''Don't worry Sam, I won't change you tonight. Tonight I'm going to show you what it's like to live in the dark.''


End file.
